


D/S

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: BDSM，慎入





	D/S

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM，慎入

焉栩嘉一推开房门，就看见赵磊穿着黑色的真丝睡袍，坐在沙发上等着他。他手上握着一杯红酒，正漫不经心地晃动着。  
焉栩嘉关上房门，有些不安地拉了下衣服的下摆。他觉得自己看上去很笨拙，很幼稚。他现在穿着纯色的睡衣睡裤，跟优雅的赵磊相比，简直就是一个乳臭未干的小孩。  
“过来。”赵磊清冷的声音响起。  
焉栩嘉走了过来。  
“从现在开始，我是你的主人。你不需要24小时不分场合的称呼我为主人，但是，在我让你这么叫的时候，你就必须这么叫。无论我给你下达什么命令，你都必须遵从。”  
焉栩嘉毫不犹豫地点头。  
必须遵从赵磊所有的命令。但他并不认为赵磊会给他下达一些不好的命令，他不会为难他的。  
“你应该回答，‘是，主人’，而不只是单纯的点头。”  
“是，主人。”  
在过去，“主人”这样的词总会给他一种正在玩无聊过家家的荒谬感。但在现在看来，“主人”这两个字，传递给他的是一种羞耻、隐秘的快感。

焉栩嘉突然意识到，他们现在正在做一件很亲密的事，比接吻还要亲密。而这件事，除了他的赵磊先生，其他人他都无法接受。  
“告诉我，你希望我如何称呼你？”赵磊放下手中的酒杯。“通常在这种关系来说，主人对应的是奴隶，但我并不认为你现在就能接受这个。所以，你可以挑选一个你喜欢的。”  
“我喜欢的？”  
他脑海里突然闪过一个称呼。  
“你的表情告诉我，你已经有答案了。乖，告诉主人，是什么？”  
“……焉焉”说完，他立马低下了头。  
赵磊的嘴角勾起一个笑，“把衣服脱了。”  
这句命令太过于迅速，焉栩嘉一时愣住了。  
赵磊又重复了一遍，“在我的面前，把衣服脱了，焉焉。”  
焉焉。  
听到这个称呼，焉栩嘉感觉体内窜过一股微弱的电流，他的下半身甚至被刺激得半勃起来。只要他脱下衣服，身体的变化就会在赵磊的眼前暴露无疑。  
想到这里，他发现他更硬了一点。  
“脱，这是命令。”  
焉栩嘉终于抬起手，脱下了睡衣，空气把他的乳头刺激得硬了一点。  
“裤子。”  
他又把裤子脱下，浑身只剩下一条内裤。  
“内裤。”赵磊耐心地指示他。  
这次焉栩嘉怎么也不愿意了。他几近赤裸地站在赵磊面前，他想遮挡一下自己的生理反应，却一点办法都没有。  
可赵磊还衣着完好，怎么就让他要赤裸裸地站在这呢？  
他可怜兮兮地看着赵磊。

那真是个像小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神。  
赵磊叹了口气，“坏孩子，这么简单的命令都做不好。这是第一次，原谅你，下次再这样，主人会惩罚你。”  
焉栩嘉觉得惩罚是不痛的，他不怕。  
明明赵磊的双手并未触碰到他的身体，他却觉得每一寸皮肤都像是要着火似的，哪里都在发烫。  
他看着赵磊的双手，很想他抚摸自己的身体。  
赵磊的右手要反复抚摸他的后颈，左手可以揉捏他的乳头。然后右手要缓慢地滑下去，要抚摸他光滑的脊背，再滑下去……  
左手在这个时候应该放开他的乳头，跟右手一起，大力揉着他的臀。  
想到这里，焉栩嘉的下身更硬了，内裤撑起的弧度更大了。  
赵磊注意到他的变化，笑着问：“焉焉想到什么了？为什么鼓得越来越厉害？”  
赵磊碰了碰焉栩嘉下身鼓囊的地方，力度很轻，焉栩嘉却抑制不住地呻吟出来，甚至挺胯向前，要赵磊再碰碰他。  
他甚至想开口求求赵磊。  
赵磊此时也大概明了他的所思所想，他说：“别动，我可以帮帮你。”

赵磊拉着焉栩嘉的手，让他坐在自己刚刚坐过的沙发上。  
柔软的沙发里，还有赵磊的温度残留在上面。  
几近赤裸的焉栩嘉深深陷入沙发，让皮肤紧紧感受这赵磊的温度。  
赵磊半跪着，双手轻握住焉栩嘉的腰。  
“来，告诉我，想要主人碰你哪里？”  
“这不公平。”焉栩嘉突然说。声音带着被欲望折磨着的焦灼。  
赵磊笑了：“哪里不公平？”  
“我、我脱了衣服，您还……”焉栩嘉说道一半不说了。  
赵磊挑眉：“坏孩子今天必须要惩罚一下。已经是第二次了，质疑主人，不回答主人的问题，还有自己的意见。”  
赵磊一边说，一边拉开睡袍的带子。睡袍散开，露出里面精壮的躯体。肌肉不会特别壮实，富有美感。  
焉栩嘉可以清楚地看见赵磊的胯间，尺寸惊人的阴茎已经完全勃起。  
“轰”的一下，焉栩嘉的脸红透了。  
他意识到，赵磊对这样的他充满欲望，他的性器简直硬到发疼。

“双手合并，别动。”赵磊命令道。  
焉栩嘉乖乖照做，赵磊用一种巧妙的绑法，既不会绑疼手腕，又不易挣脱。  
“现在告诉我，焉焉想要主人碰哪里？”  
被绑着手腕、几近赤裸的、坐在沙发上，面对着充满侵略感的赵先生……  
焉栩嘉颤抖着，羞耻得脚趾都蜷缩起来。他轻声说：  
“想要主人用左手捏我的乳头，右手要反复抚摸我的后颈……”  
“右手缓缓滑下去，抚摸我的脊背，然后继续向下……”  
“左手可以放开乳头了……”  
“跟右手一起，大力，蹂躏我的臀。”

赵磊如他所说地做了，“是这样吗？”  
滚烫的肌肤相互碰触，焉栩嘉有种被烧着的错觉。  
赵磊没等焉栩嘉回答，直接吻住他。滚烫的舌头闯入口腔，在里头翻搅纠缠，焉栩嘉的舌尖被不断逗弄吮吸。他软倒在沙发上了。  
赵磊放开他，拿过放在一边的酒杯，倾倒。红酒撒在焉栩嘉的身体上，有些冰冰凉凉的。赵磊吻他的下巴，亲吻他的脖子，然后滚烫的嘴唇来到了胸膛，他细细舔舐倒在焉栩嘉身体上的红酒，随即毫不犹豫地将乳头卷入湿热的口腔。  
焉栩嘉惊呼出声，他下意识想抱住赵磊，双手却被桎梏住。  
他瘫倒在沙发里，任由赵磊亲吻、吮吸、舔舐。甚至让他噬咬自己最敏感的地方。  
“啊……”  
焉栩嘉发出了令人羞耻的声音，他却无法控制自己。  
他的阴茎已经流出了些许粘液，在黑色内裤上晕染开来。

赵磊停了动作，仔细看着焉栩嘉的胯下。  
“焉焉，想要主人帮你脱下来吗？”  
焉栩嘉说不出口。  
赵磊看着他，慢慢俯下身去，舌尖自下而上地在湿润的地方扫了一圈。  
焉栩嘉惊叫出声。  
赵磊又问：“想要吗？你不开口，我不会帮你的。”  
焉栩嘉觉得自己要疯了。他觉得自己在赵磊面前像一个失了理智的疯子，他变得不像自己了。  
“……想”焉栩嘉闭了闭眼睛，抛掉自己最后的羞耻感。

赵磊扒下焉栩嘉身上最后一条内裤，硬的发疼的性器直接从里面弹出来。他调笑到：“小朋友，尺寸可以啊。”  
焉栩嘉的阴茎是很干净的肉红色，赵磊夸奖一句：“很漂亮。”  
赵磊贴着他的阴茎，抬起头跟他说话，这个画面太情色了。他在过去二十年里根本没想过，焉栩嘉已经说不出任何话了。  
“可怜的焉焉，只是这样就害羞了。”  
随即，焉栩嘉感觉自己的性器被温热的口腔包裹住，他的大脑一片空白。当滚烫的舌头舔弄这阴茎顶端的时候，焉栩嘉射了出来。  
他射在了赵先生的嘴里。

等赵磊漱完口回来，焉栩嘉仍软倒在沙发上，被无限的羞耻笼罩住。  
真像一条可怜兮兮的小狗。  
赵磊帮他解开丝绸带子，“舒服吗？”  
焉栩嘉软软应了一声，眼睛瞄到赵磊胯下，发现他还硬着。就那么一眼，他自己的性器也有抬头的趋势。  
赵磊失笑，焉栩嘉甚至想找个地缝钻进去。  
“主人、主人……”焉栩嘉结结巴巴地。  
赵磊明白他的意思，“没关系，今天就到这里吧，我看坏孩子焉焉已经要受不了了。”  
赵磊拿了纸巾，轻轻擦拭焉栩嘉的性器，擦完后，起身要把纸巾丢掉。焉栩嘉却突然抱住他，他的性器硌在焉栩嘉的小腹上，他猛吸一口气，想要推开焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉也想让他的赵先生享受快感，像他一样。他也想亲吻赵磊，抱住他，贴在他的怀里。  
于是他跪下，含住赵磊的阴茎。  
太大了，他没做好，呛了一下。  
赵磊倒吸一口凉气，但他没推开焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉开始模仿赵磊的动作，用舌头艰难地舔着阴茎的顶端和柱身。鼻腔和口腔里，全是另一个男人满满的荷尔蒙。  
很热，很烫，还很硬。  
焉栩嘉舔到嘴巴都酸掉，赵磊终于射了出来。赵磊先把焉栩嘉拉起来，又拿过纸巾，让焉栩嘉把精液吐出来。焉栩嘉却把它们全部吞下。  
赵磊眼神暗了暗，与他接了一个绵长的吻。


End file.
